


All I Ask Of You

by TheMoments (TBs_LMC)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Named Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Promises, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBs_LMC/pseuds/TheMoments
Summary: What was happening when Cullen and Trevelyan shared their first kiss.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	All I Ask Of You

**ALL I ASK OF YOU**

* * *

He had never wanted so little. Or so much.

He had never felt so small. Or so toweringly tall.

He had never felt so hollowed out. Or so full that he felt fit to burst at the slightest touch.

Cullen Rutherford knew desire of the flesh. He knew yearning of the heart. He knew the ache of need, the emptiness of desperation. The pain of separation. The agony of loneliness.

He had never met the simplicity of love.

“What do you need?” he whispered into her ear as kiss after kiss on the battlements left them both breathless.

“You,” she breathed, her tiny body belying the fearless bravery that tore through lands and demons, rifts and nobles with the finesse and enthusiasm of a heroine, and the humility of a saint.

“You need only ask,” he breathed into her mouth, their lips meeting again as her hands strayed between fabric and metal and his slid up her sides and round her back to pull her flush against him.

“I ask for only you,” she murmured against his cheek when at last their lungs demanded justice for the crimes committed upon their natural capability.

“I fear ‘tis all I can give you, is me,” he admitted, for the first time wishing he was more than he had ever dreamed of becoming.

“That’s all I ask of you,” she assured him, eyes the color of ocean meeting sky capturing his gaze. “Tell me,” she begged, her voice a raw and desirous nerve that threaded through his very soul, “how long have you wanted this?”

“I ask you not to help me embarrass myself, for I fear it’s been since the moment I saw you and then lost you and then found you.”

“Covered in snow. Shivering.”

“Alive,” he choked out, gathering her as close as he could without crushing her against his armor. “Constance, precious Constance, don’t leave me, for I could not bear this world again without you in it.”

She pulled back to smile at him. Open, raw, vulnerable, the world contained in his eyes, her knight. And so she assured him only as well as she could, given that both of them knew her calling may one day take more than she had to give.

“I will do everything in my power to return to your arms no matter where I go, Cullen,” she vowed and he held her close as though the Fade itself were conspiring to tear away this piece of the heavens that had come at last to answer his prayers.

“And that,” he finally said, willing his heart to return from his throat to his chest, “is all I can ask of you.”

And more kisses left them breathless, and more whispered words filled their hearts, and when later he touched her skin at last as vestments fell away, he knew that he had found his past, his present and his future. And Constance Trevelyan, worshiped by a warrior’s hands that bound her gently in the chains of love, knew that she had found hers.


End file.
